Klaine OneShots!
by lessthanthreeredvines
Summary: A little Klaineliness to go around!
1. Blaine Tumbles

**So... long time no see. I am still in the process of writing chapter 10 for IDK. This is something to tide you over.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Klaine Drabble.<span>_**

**_Blaine gets Hurt_**

* * *

><p>You know when people say don't climb on furniture? Well people said that to Blaine a lot. He would never listen, but they would repeat it to him over and over again.<p>

"You know… one day you're going to hurt yourself climbing on those couches in there and I shall laugh at you when you fall!" Kurt said taking Blaine's hand.

"You wouldn't laugh; you love me to much. If I got hurt you would be all over me and act like my mother while I got better…" Blaine trailed off and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips as they reached the French classroom, "Have fun in French dear." Blaine whispered.

"YO HUMMEL! I NEED HELP WITH MY VERB TENSES!" Jeff called from inside the classroom.

The two boys laughed at him, "Save me a seat in the cafeteria." Kurt said, "See ya later." and he walked into the classroom. He wasn't really paying attention as he was fluent in French and had already learnt what was being taught in the lesson that day. He was doodling love hearts that surrounded his and Blaine's name in his notebook, his favourite past time, when his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

_Emergency Warbler's meeting at Lunch. Don't turn up you shall face the wrath of the Gavel. – Wes_

Great. That's all he needed today, all he wanted to do was spend some time with Blaine and now Wes was adding another Warblers rehearsal to the day? He was so frustrating at times with his stupid gavel and oh he couldn't even put it into words. His phone buzzed again.

_Another Warbler's rehearsal? Yay -.- - B xxx _

It made Kurt smile seeing the little kisses as he finished the text so he had to reply.

_It's like he never wanted us to be a couple? – K xxx_

Message sent. 5…4…3…2…1 _Buzz._

_You're telling me, guess I won't need to save you a seat then huh? – B xxx_

He laughed a little too loudly.

"Mr. Hummel? What are you doing?" The teacher asked from the front of the class.

"Sorry Miss. I was day dreaming."

"Well stop it and listen to what I am saying."

"Yes Miss!" he said. Yet, as the teacher turned around he had already started his reply.

_You may not need to save me a chair, but I'll need to save you a whole sofa because you're going to fall off one today! – K xxx_

He never got a reply though, which was odd because Blaine always text Kurt back which probably meant that Blaine had his phone taken away from him. He soon found out as the bell rang and he walked towards the Warbler's hall.

"Did you get your phone confiscated?" Kurt asked as soon as he saw Blaine.

"No it ran out of battery." Blaine answered truthfully.

"Wait…but you had it on charge all night?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I had it plugged in yes… switched on at the wall? No."

Kurt burst into laughter as he finished explaining, "I thought you were angry at me saying you were going to fall over. That or you are terrible at hiding your phone while you text in class."

"That reminds me actually, I have a detention tonight." Blaine said out of the blue.

"Why?" Kurt asked he already knew that the answer was going to be hilarious.

"Well I wanted to text you back really badly because English is SO boring, but when I went to text you back my phone ran out of charge. I've been having a lousy day and well when it ran out of battery the teacher was explaining something about how great Shakespeare is, and I got annoyed so I jumped out of my seat and shouted no really loudly and I was getting weird looks and well yeah…" he trailed off towards the end, "It was like a Romeo and Juliet moment, but with phones and no one dies apart from me of embarrassment and a detention as well. Today's really sucked."

Kurt didn't respond he was laughing to hard, as he sat down near Blaine in their usual seats.

"Right let's start the Warbler's meeting then." Wes said from the front of the room.

Wes talked for a while about why the meeting was taking place, then he said what song they were going to sing, then it all started to go down hill.

Blaine was singing, jumping on furniture and just as he was about to jump off David got in the way. Blaine had to quickly re-think he route, but it didn't end well. Blaine fell off the sofa and his head of the wooden floor. Everybody stopped.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE! Are you ok? Blaine answer me god damn it!" Kurt was shaking the boy, "Wes go get the nurse and tell her what happened. David get me some ice. Jeff and Nick get me a glass of water for him for when he wakes up… go now!" Kurt ordered them. They all rushed from the room to get the things Kurt had ordered them to get.

Suddenly, Blaine groaned from where he was laid on the floor.

"Blaine! Oh God are you ok?" Kurt asked.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck… oh God the room is spinning."

"Calm down and lay back ok? Wes has gone to get the nurse and she will make you feel better."

Just then, David, Jeff and Nick ran back in with what he told them to get.

"Ok Blaine, this is gonna feel cold, but it will make it better…" He trailed off as he laid the ice on his forehead. Blaine hissed at the coldness and tried to pull away, "No way mister. You are going to keep this on your head!"

The doors flew open to reveal a red-faced Wes and the school nurse.

"Right move out of the way all of you!" She ordered as she pushed her way through the crowd of boys, "Blaine, do you feel dizzy at all?"

Blaine nodded slowly as she talked to him, answered all her question, stayed still while she checked the damage to his head. After about twenty minutes of questions she finally said, "Right come to the nurses' office with me you can lay down in there for a while. You shall be excused from the rest of your classes and before you ask… yes Kurt can stay with you!"

Blaine made pulled a small grin and took Kurt's hand in his. He then slowly got up, and Kurt put his arm around his waist to help him stay upright.

"You know… I did tell you that you were going to hurt yourself today, but no you wouldn't listen to me would you?"

"Alright I get it. No more climbing on furniture. I promise." Blaine did a little cross on his heart and smiled at him.

When they reached the nurses' office he was practically dragging Blaine, his pain medication made him sleepy. So he laid him down on the small foam bed, where he snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"Iluyhoo Kurt…" he said a sleepy, dozy smile on his face.

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest and he couldn't suppress the smile on his face, "I love you too Blaine, so much." he said then they both passed into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Review. Prompt if ya like. So...yeah...<br>KLAINE NEED TO STAY TOGETHER!**


	2. I'm Not Ill!

**So this is another one-shot for you, they're getting better by my standards! Anyway this is in 1ST PERSON! WOOO! Anyway feel free too review and prompt and all that... yeah... enjoy...!**

* * *

><p><span>I'm Not Ill!<span>

* * *

><p>Ever so slowly, I open my eyes, "Oh God" I grumbled. So that's how the days going to be.<p>

I looked over at my clock. 6:30 Am. School didn't start for around another 3 hours, maybe I'd feel better by them. I got up slowly and wandered over to my bathroom to look for some pain killers.

It didn't take long for me to find them, but I could gradually feel my head hurting more and my nose was starting to run. _Great _I thought, _that's all I need a migraine and a stupid cold… could this day get any worse? _It didn't take me long to find them. I slid down the wall behind me resting my head on the cool tiles.

I must've sat down and fell asleep for the next thing that I remember, was a banging on my dorm room door. It was probably the lightest touch but it sounded like someone was banging on a drum, "Blaine? Blaine are you ok? You weren't at breakfast and you've missed the first 10 minutes of first period. The teacher sent me to find you…" It was Kurt, sweet, loving, kind Kurt. My boyfriend Kurt, "Blaine?" he was starting to get worried - I tried to get up as quickly as possible to open the door - but he beat me to it.

"Blaine… you look awful"

"Gee… thanks for that vote of confidence there Kurt. I appreciate it." My voice sounded strained because of the stupid cold. I saw the pity in his eyes once I finished talking, "Don't look at me like that! I may be ill but I don't need you to look down on me with pity! Everyone gets ill Kurt, it's not like it's the first time it's ever happened." the room started to spin. It could be from the shouting and my head ache, but the room slowly leaned to one side.

"Whoa there cowboy," he said gently lowering me down onto my bed, "have you taken any medicine yet?"

I slowly shook my head trying to not irritate my head any more as it was hurting quite a bit. He looked at me with an annoyed, yet soft look as he walked off to go and get some medicine. He was rattling in the cupboard; the sounds were as loud as gun shots even though he was trying to be quiet. This would probably be a good time to tell him that I didn't like taking medicine… rather than acting like a five year old…

"Come on then Blaine… time for your medicine." Kurt said.

With an undignified yelp – that I would later refuse that I did – I leapt underneath my duvet hiding my head.

"Awww… Blainey-Boo do you not like taking medicine?" his tone was patronizing and I hated it, "Come on Blainers it time for you meddy-pops. If you take it like a good boy we can watch Harry Potter afterwards."

I slowly came out from under the covers, "Meddy-Pops… really Kurt? Really?"

"Hey! It got you out from underneath the cover didn't it? Now come on…" he slowly moved the red liquid towards me, at the same time my head was moving backwards away from it, "Blaine! You're being stupid now. Just take the medicine." He was annoyed. Well if I didn't like medicine, what was the point in taking it?

Kurt was becoming agitated really quickly. _Why was Blaine acting like a child? Time to distract him_…"Blaine look at me please."

I slowly looked up at him; Kurt leaned in and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, my mouth hung open in shock. Bingo! Kurt quickly put the cold medicine, which was on a spoon, in my mouth, then closed it for me and wouldn't let go until I swallowed it.

When I finally did, I pulled a weird face that looked like a mixture of disgust and still a slight glimpse of shock that Kurt could be that sly and devious, "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my whole, entire life and I shall not be having anymore!" I declared a serious look on his face now, "I can't believe you just did that too me. I feel even worse than I did before! Thanks Kurt…"

Kurt was trying really hard not too laugh at how pathetic and stupid I was being, but what the hell! I told him I didn't like it, yet he still made me have some.

"Come on then sweetie. I promised Harry Potter and we shall have Harry Potter." He walked towards my desk to get my laptop. He set up the DVD then came back too the bed and I placed my head on his chest.

My head felt like it was splitting in half and I quietly started to cry. I felt stupid and I didn't want Kurt too know how stupid I actually was. He must have felt the tears on his t-shirt, he looked down at me worry in his eyes, "Blaine, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Blaine… tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry… my head just hurts so much." I trailed off squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

Suddenly, Kurt climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back in a short time later with a box of pain-killers, "Here ya go. Take two of these and maybe then you'll feel better." He held out his hand with the two white pills on his palm and I took them, "Don't feel sorry for being ill. You can't help it."

I nodded slowly, as the pills were making me drowsy, he climbed back into the bed and I rested my head back on his chest and closed my eyes slowly. Soon enough I fell into a heavy sleep.

About, 2 hours later I woke up too hear a noise I really didn't like too hear when I was ill.

"HEY BLAINE!" Jeff shouted really loudly. I think he was shouting to annoy me even more.

"OMG! BLAINE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Nick shouted from where he stood next to the taller blonde boy.

"We heard -" Jeff started.

"- that you, Blaine Anderson" Nick continued.

"-Are the owner-"

"-Of a-"

"-BRAND-"

"-NEW-"

"-MIGRAINE!" They both shouted together at the same time.

I glared at the two boys that were stood there in front of me, they weren't scared of me, but they were scared of Kurt who gave them the ultimate bitch glare.

"S-s-sorry Kurt… w-w-we're going now…BYE!" they had too shout the last part just too annoy me even more.

Kurt waited for the two idiots too leave the room and then looked down at me, "Hey there you, how you feeling?"

"Hey yourself… but I'm feeling much better thanks too you." I finished.

He smiled at me, eyes drooping, "Can we go back too sleep please?" he asked me even though I knew he would be asleep before I answered.

"Sure we can…" I snuggled back into him and fell asleep.

It wasn't warm when I next woke up; I blinked my eyes open and looked towards where Kurt was supposed to be asleep next to me. He wasn't there. I started to panic. Where the hell could he be? I checked the bathroom and when he wasn't there I had to ring his phone…

"Hello… this is Kurt Hummel…Leave a message after the tone… unless it's Blaine, if it is then Blaine. You gave me the Flu! I hate you!"

I had to laugh at his answer phone message and then got dressed and trudged towards Kurt room. I open the door and found him wrapped up under what looked to be like 13 blankets.

"Am I playing the doctor today then," I waited for a reply, but got an annoyed grump instead, "Awww… ok then Kurtise-Wurtsie time for the meddy-pops then."

I think I heard him groan when he realised I was trying to annoy him, time to look after the new child…

* * *

><p> <strong>That's it! If you're reading IDK... I'm trying to finish the chapter... i'm sorry!<strong>


	3. Blaine Goes Green

_**So here is the next chapter.  
>This was prompted so i hope you enjoy it :)<strong>_

_**Blaine and Kurt to be hanging out with New Directions and Brittany keeps bringing up how great of a kisser Kurt is - prompted by ilovegleethemost !**_

* * *

><p><span>Blaine Goes Green<span>

Blaine started seeing green. He couldn't help it, but his patience was wearing thin and he wanted nothing more that to jump Kurt's bones where he sat on the other side of the room, in between Mercedes and Rachel.

It all started a couple of hours ago, Kurt's old glee club had turned up earlier in the day to spend time with Kurt – who could blame them he was awesome – and watch some movies with them.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour earlier,<em>

Blaine and Kurt were curled up on the sofa, enjoying there time together, watching the 'Lion King' when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back sweetie…" Kurt said pausing the movie as he got up. It was silent for a while; you could hear Kurt turning the key in the front door.

There was a chorus of surprise and then Kurt's high pitched squeal, "OH MY GOD! What're you guys doing here? Come on, come in!"

Kurt walked back into the living room with the whole of the New Directions behind him, "Look who's here Blaine!" Kurt was so excited, he missed them all a lot, and it made Blaine smile because it was times like this where he got to see what Kurt was probably like at Christmas as a kid.

"Hey guys," Blaine said as he looked at the new occupants of the room, "We're having a Disney marathon… or we were…" Blaine had no idea what was going on anymore, and none of them were listening, he noticed, as they all left the room.

* * *

><p>"You know, Kurt is a really good kisser!" a short blonde girl said as she sat down on Blaine's lap, "It was really nice dating him, but he's a dolphin now…" she added with a frown.<p>

Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around the girls – who he assumed was Brittany – waist, then he realised something shocking, "Wait… you dated Kurt?" he was shocked that Kurt had never mentioned it to him.

"When he was really butch… here I have a picture…"she took out a phone and skimmed passed a picture that shocked Blaine even more.

"Woah, woah, woah, Kurt was a cheerleader?" Blaine's jaw might have dislocated when he saw the picture. He looked… really amazing…

"Well yeah…" Brittany said as if it was obvious, "Anyway here's the picture of him."

_Yep, there goes my jaw again; _Blaine thought when he saw the picture Brittany had meant to show him, _wait a minute, Kurt hates flannel shirts. _He actually looked a lot like a young Burt Hummel, yet much more attractive and he had hair. Blaine's mind went into over-drive as he thought of what else Kurt might have been hiding from him.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Kurt walked back into the room and looked at the two on the sofa with a hint of confusion in his eyes, and then a small smirk played his lips. He tilted his head to one side, and raised an eyebrow in amusement.<p>

"KURTIE!" Brittany shouted at the top of the boy and leapt out of Blaine's arms and jumped into Kurt's. She then kissed Kurt hard on the lips. Blaine started to see green and clenched his hands to stop himself from punching the wall as his system was overrun with jealousy.

Just as he was about to say something though, the rest of the club walked in with their snacks in hand and took seats. Blaine was going to move over so he could sit next to Kurt, but Mercedes and Rachel grabbed his hands and lead them over to another chair away from Blaine.

If you asked Blaine what movie they were watching, he wouldn't be able to tell you. However, he could tell you that Brittany thought that Kurt was a much better kisser than the actor in the movie, which Blaine would agree to usually, but he was still angry at the ditzy blonde for kissing his man.

* * *

><p>So… this leads us to where we are now, and if Blaine doesn't leave the room soon, he will not accept the consequences of his actions.<p>

Brittany was rubbing her hand across Kurt's thigh as she said yet again that Kurt was an awesome kisser and she would like to make out with him again sometime. He broke. He jumps out of his seat abruptly.

"DUDE! What the hell?" as the contents of his snack bowl went all over him. He never got an answer as Blaine was already out of the room and sitting on the Hummel-Hudson porch. Just sitting in the same room as them made it seem like Blaine was living in the land of Shrek.

"I'm such an idiot…" he spoke aloud to himself.

"Yeah you are, do you know how long it will take me to get that popcorn out of the carpet?" Kurt asked jokingly, Blaine groaned and put his head in his hands, "Hey, I was joking babe. What's going on with you today?"

How the hell was Blaine supposed to explain this to Kurt without seeming like an absolute idiot?

"Well… don't laugh at me… Brittany said that you were a good kisser, which you are and that you dated and then she showed me some pictures of you in flannel and then as a cheerleader… and it was amazing, but then you came back in and she kissed you. I tried to ignore her, I really did, but she kept saying you're a good kisser and then she started rubbing your thigh and igotjealous…" he rushed out the last part because he started feeling really pathetic.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt started as he pulled the boy into a hug, "I dated Brittany because I wanted to act straight. I chose you Blaine. Nothing and no-one will ever change that, ok? I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on that staircase and even when we weren't dating we had our ups and downs and they made us stronger," Blaine pulled his head away from Kurt's shoulder and looked at the boy with awe and adoration in his eyes, "It took me so long to feel this happy Blaine; I'm not losing you for some girl, no matter who she is." Kurt pulled Blaine back towards him as they sat in silence for a while.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly looking up at Kurt's face.

"Yeah?" Their faces were so close, their breathe mingling together.

"I have a thing for male cheerleaders…" and with that Blaine kissed him

The kiss was filled with passion and it was a great moment until…

"Dolphin! You're cheating on me?" Brittany cried as she looked out of the living room window. The two boys tried as best as they could to hold back their laughter, while they saw Santana walking up to Brittany trying to comfort the crying girl.

_Yeah, he's mine, _thought Blaine as a smile crossed his face as they walked back into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... I hope i did this justice Ilovegleethemost :)<br>Don't forget to review my fellows :D  
>Until next time - BYEEE<strong>_


	4. You Spied on Me!

**This prompt is from "klaineshipper4life99"... I don't know what to think of this, i don't really think that it's that good.. I dunno... I just don't have a lot of confidence with this one...**

**Anyway enjoy... or try too...**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine are out on a date. The New Directions and the Warblers couldn't miss up on an opportunity to spy on the new couple can they?<p>

* * *

><p><span>You Spied on Me?<span>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

When Kurt opened the door there stood his boyfriend. He looked... amazing. He had dark, skinny jeans, a fitting black t-shirt and... wait... his hair was... un-gelled!

"Bonjour, mon amour," was the first thing he said, "Are you ready to go?"

He held out his hand, it was a total Aladdin moment. The charming, dapper smile that was almost always plastered on his face, but was always just a little bit different when he was alone with Kurt.

"Well look at your fluffy head of hair!" Kurt said as a greeting ignoring Blaine's question.

Blaine pouted and put his hand that he was holding out back into his pocket. He looked like a kicked puppy when people made fun of him, it was what made him so lovable to everyone.

Kurt lifted his hand to the other boys head and gave his curls a ruffle like a parent would to their child. It made Blaine pout even more, but Kurt couldn't help himself. "Aw put that pet lip away diddums." He had a smirk on his face.

"You're me-e-e-a-a-n" Blaine whined. He really was a five year old.

"Sorry Blainers. You look amazing and I really do love the hair." Kurt finally said when he thought that if Blaine kept his face that way for too long then it might actually stay like that.

As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine instantly perked up and reached out to take Kurt's hand again. "You look great to. Are you ready to go? I still want to watch movies in here when we get back you know." Blaine said as he pulled his boyfriend from the room.

"You know, Blaine. When you're asking if someone's ready, it's common courtesy to wait until they answer before dragging them out of the room. You're stretching my new sweater!" Kurt said. He loved the boy, but no one was going to ruin _any _of his clothes. That was just taking things too far.

"I know, I know. But, I'm so excited Kurt. It's like our first _proper _date! Aren't you excited? I'm excited. I mean I know it's only Breadstix, but I'm so excited to _finally _be going out with you, and it's just so good, and-"

"Blaine, breathe!" Kurt cut in. The boy was going to turn blue if he didn't take a breath.

"I know I'm rambling but I'm -" he started again.

"Excited. I get it Blaine. I'm excited to, but I can still remember that we do need oxygen to survive. Come on, you were the one that wanted to see a movie." Kurt winked as he walked away.

Blaine stood there shell shocked, looking down the corridor to where his boyfriend was slowly becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. It was probably a good time to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Rachael all sat around one of the secluded tables in Breadstix waiting for the lovebirds to join them.<p>

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean... I don't want to be on the receiving end of Kurt's bitch glare..." David muttered.

"Oh my God, David. Be a man! This is our job!" Wes replied.

"What the hell do you mean this is our job? Anyway, if this was our job, why are all these people here?"

"They're here because they're Kurt's friends, and they want to make sure that he's alright. Also, it is our job to be here because we need embarrassing evidence so we can annoy them all the time. God, David, I thought we'd been over this!"

"Listen here Wes-"

"Just SHUT UP! The both of you!" Santana shouted over the other two boys. "They'll be here soon, and with you two shouting your mouths off we won't get to see anything. They'll see us and then we'll face the full intensity of Hummel's bitch glare. So both of you, shut up!"

Both the boys snapped their mouths closed, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Latina, she almost seemed as Kurt himself, and it would be the end of them if they had to deal with both of them wanting to kill them at the same time.

Rachael looked like she was going to try and start another conversation to the annoyance of Santana, when the two love birds that they were waiting for turned up at the door.

_Thank God, I can't sit through a conversation with Berry, _Santana thought.

* * *

><p>The two boys - that the group was watching - had huge smiles on their faces, and had their hands laced together. It was sickeningly cute. The waiter lead them over to a table that was <em>just<em> within hearing distance for the group, gave them their menu and asked if they wanted any drinks.

After the waiter had left, the two boys had started talking... about school.

"I'm telling you, I bombed that Calc test." Kurt started looking kind of depressed about it.

"Well I can always help you... study." Blaine started. He wiggled his magical, triangular eyebrows suggestively making Kurt giggle.

"Wanky..." Santana whispered from their table quietly.

"Maybe, Blaine. Maybe." Kurt shot back.

Where the hell had the baby penguin gone? Not that Blaine minded, but what had made Kurt become so confident all of a sudden when not a week ago, if Blaine even said "sex" the boy would blush, stick his fingers in his ears, and start singing.

The waiter came back over with their drinks and took their orders.

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." Blaine said as he got up from the table.<p>

"Alright, don't take too long though." Kurt replied.

* * *

><p>None of the group spying on them had noticed that they had lost a member. A certain blonde-haired member that didn't cope well under pressure.<p>

Blaine walked to the bathroom, and was surprised to see the certain blonde-haired warbler standing at the sinks. "Jeff?"

The other boy jumped in surprise and turned around to look at Blaine. "H- hey, Blaine... didn't know you were coming here tonight..."

"I told you this morning Jeff." Blaine deadpanned, "I thought that you were having a gaming marathon with Nick?"

"Yeah, he's here with me-" Jeff cut himself off.

"What?" Blaine knew what was going on, he just wanted to torture the boy a little more.

"N-nothing. Forget I said anything. See ya later Blaine." With that the boy dashed out of the bathroom back to the table of spies he was with.

* * *

><p>Blaine on the other hand, pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Kurt. <em>We have a group of spies with us, I have a plan...<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the table of idiots that didn't realise how obvious they actually were, Jeff had reappeared and said that he had to leave straight away because something had happened at home, and then he had ran out of the restaurant.<p>

The group shared a confused look. "What's his problem?" Puck asked, looking to the Warblers for an answer. They all shrugged in response and went back to watch their suspects as Blaine was just sitting back down.

"The food'll be here in a bit, I was worried you'd got lost because everyone here is so tall..." Kurt teased.

"You're such a meanie," Blaine pouted, "You're almost as bad as Wes..."

Kurt slapped a hand to his own chest, "Blaine, I'm hurt! I'm not that much of a pain am I?"

_Wow, _Blaine thought, _Kurt's a really good actor..._ "Don't worry honey, no one is as much of a douche canoe as he is."

The bitching continued at the two boys table knowing that the other table could hear them. On his walk back, Blaine saw them all so they knew who to say mean things about. Of course they didn't mean it though... well most of it anyway. Wes really could be a meanie when he wanted to be. Blaine knew that.

"Do you think they've figured out that we know they're there yet?" Blaine whispered as he hid his mouth with his hand.

Kurt shook his head slightly, it was barely noticeable.

They decided to leave them and asked for the bill. Kurt also asked for a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

><p>The group saw the boys leave and then the same waitress that served the "Klaine" came over with the piece of paper that Kurt asked for.<p>

"The man from the table over there asked me to give you this..." The Waitress said putting the paper on the table and left.

They stared at the paper for a few minutes, worried about opening it. In the end, Puck opened the note because he was being impatient.

_If you guys thought that we didn't see you, you are all stupid. I can't believe that you SPIED on me! It's alright for now. I'm going to get my revenge, so be worried..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... I'm going to do some more that involve the Hummel revenge... any ideas review and tell me.<em>**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
